Ten Ways to Annoy Your Cousin
by 0999Silv
Summary: Ben is alone with Gwen as Granpa Max goes shopping. What is there to do? Use the Omnitrix to annoy Gwen, what else? Ben demonstrates how to seriously get on your cousin's nerves, the Ben Tenison Way. Enjoy.
1. Chapter One: The Heatblast Way

I'm a real fan of Ben 10. It's one of the only shows on Cartton Network I do watch. I decided to do something like this because of the bickering Ben and Gwen always do. I do not own Ben 10. This is just a fanfiction. Please do not sue me.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: The Heatblast Way**

"Hello," a smiling Ben Tenison greeted from behind the Rust Bucket. He looked at the audience with an innocent smile. "I'm Ben Tenison, and welcome to 'Ten Ways to Annoy Your Cousin', staring me, Ben 10. I'll be demonstrating ten ways you can annoy your cousin. All you need is an RV, your Grandpa away on a shopping trip, and an Omnitrix, and you yourself can annoy your doofus cousin the Ben 10 way." He revealed the Omnitrix on his wrist with a smile. "Well, it's time to start the demonstration."

* * *

From inside the rust bucket, Gwen Tenison is looking through the freezer looking for some ice cream. The task proved difficult since the freezer was almost completely over frozen. The ten-year-old stood on a chair in order to reach the inner parts of the freezer.

"Come on," Gwen complained. "The second Grandpa comes back; I'm so asking him to get a new freezer, preferably, one that does not require an ice pick to get to anything." She attempted chipping it away with a fork. The attempt was a good idea, yet the ice was still too thick to do any good. "Maybe if I melted the ice away, where's my hairdryer?"

From outside, Ben was listening in. He was directly across the other side of the refrigerator from the right side of the Rust Bucket. He then proceeded to activate the Omnitrix. "In this situation, the appropriate alien for the job is Heatblast." He activated the Omnitrix and proceeded to transform into a Pyronite, an alien composed of magma and fire.

"This is what I like to call, the Heatblast Way," Heatblast explained. He put his hands near the Rust Bucket, and then explained looking at the audience. "Now, Heatblast's special ability as you may have guessed is controlling fire. By applying intense heat to your RV, you could cause the ice inside your freezer melt, like so." His hands began to combust with a large fire.

From inside the Rust Bucket, Gwen was beginning to sweat. "Whoa," she said fanning herself off with her hand. "Did it get hot all of the sudden or what?" It was then she noticed the freezer was dripping water, or at least it was. Seconds later, a rush of water came pouring out of the freezer, and onto Gwen's head. Gwen fell back out of the chair and onto the floor dripping wet.

From outside, Heatblast chuckled listening in on Gwen's scream as cold freezer water poured all over her. Heatblast then turned his attention to the audience. "This is not only funny because a major dweeb gets an unexpected shower, but the irony of it all adds to the humor causing twice as much enjoyment for the prankster."

A window to the Rust Bucket opened up, and an angry and drenched Gwen glared at Heatblast that looked back at her. "Ben Tenison!" she growled angrily at the ten-year-old boy in an alien's body. Heatblast then retreated laughing his goal accomplished.

Heatblast turned to the audience once again as he ran off. "Well, one down, nine more to go. Until next time, I'm Heatblast, signing out."

_Next Chapter… The Grey Matter Way..._

* * *

This fanfic will be like this through out. If you have a favorite alien, just put it in your reviews and I'll think of a way Ben can use it on Gwen. I'm a very creative person.


	2. Chapter Two: The Grey Matter Way

Sorry for the long update. I'll try to update more often. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Grey Matter Way**

Gwen was drying her hair off with a towel. She was still soaked from Ben's prank, and cold despite changing into dryer clothes earlier. "If I get a cold, I'm so giving it to that dweeb." She put the towel down as she began to shiver. She looked over at the fan in the window, turned on do to the heat. "I better turn that off." She proceeded to the fan.

Unknown to Gwen however, Ben was outside, and ready for another little prank. "In a situation like this, Grey Matter should be used." He activated the Omnitrix once again, and in a flash, turned into a three inch high grey alien, a Galvan.

On the window ledge, Grey Matter began tampering with the circuitry of the fan. "Grey Matter's special power is his brain. Now by mixing a few circuits together, you can not only give it constant energy by the air around, but by cutting the power, it will mix with the vacuum of the room, and along with the warm air current from outside, and the cool air pouring in with the fan, a small…" he stopped when he realized he was babbling on. "Well, it's best if I show you."

Gwen was at the fan. She flipped the switch off, yet the fan continued to blow. She kept on flipping the switch back and forward. "What's wrong with this thing?" she hit it once. Irritated, she went to the plug and pulled it out.

"Here we go," Grey Matter stated hiding behind the ledge smiling. Suddenly, the fan spun faster. It was so fast, things began to spin around. As soon as it started, Gwen found herself holding onto the table was clothes, magazines, and papers flew all around the Rust Bucket. The fan was creating a small tornado. Grey Matter laughed as he witnessed Gwen screaming from the sudden storm.

After ten seconds however, the fan stopped and the twister calmed down. As the wind settled, a dizzy and confused Gwen with really puffed up hair wobbled about dazed and confused. It was then she heard laughter from outside the window. Going to it, she opened the door and saw Grey Matter who immediately stopped laughing when he noticed her.

"Ben Tenison," Gwen growled as she reached for him. Grey Matter however jumped out and landed on a small catapult like device he made from scratch. He was launched in the air and into the woods nearby.

"Remember," Grey Matter said landing on a tree branch. "Grey Matter's pretty vulnerable to geeks on a rampage, so it's a good idea to prepare a way to escape." He sat down leaning his back on the stem of the tree. "Well, until next time, I'm Grey Matter, signing out."

_Next Chapter... The XLR8 Way..._


	3. Chapter Three: The XLR8 Way

Wow, I really need to update this story more often. A year later and I'm still on the third chapter. I will have to finish this story some time soon. Sorry for the delay. Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: The XLR8 Way**

Gwen was busy sitting in the chair of the rust bucket fixing her hair that was messed up due to the mini tornado. She brushed and combed her hair rather annoyed because of the constant pranks. "That little dork of a monster," Gwen thought. "The next time I see him he's so going to get it."

Meanwhile, Ben was outside the rust bucket and waiting for a chance to strike. He looked over at the audience. "Science may be Gwen's specialty, but she's not the only one who can use science to her advantage."

He walked over to a small rug he got from the Rust Bucket. He got th Omnitrix ready for use. With a flash of light, he turned into a black, slender, reptile like alien, a Kineceleran.

"Now, with XLR8, you have super speed, super reflexes, and a super way to annoy the family dork." He took a pair of wool stocks and put them on his sphere feet. "One of the most classic ways to get on your cousin's nerves is to use static electricity." He then began to shuffle on the carpet. "Most people wear wool socks and gather just enough electricity to cause a minor shock." He started slow and picked up speed. Pretty soon, his feet were shuffling at speeds way beyond anything on earth can shuffle. "This is how XLR8 uses static electricity."

Gwen had just finished with here hair and looked into the mirror admiring her job well done. She smiled and nodded approving her work. "Good job Gwen." She said to herself. She set the comb down taking her eyes off the mirror for a slight second. When she turned her attention back to the mirror, she noticed in the reflection was a certain lizard like alien, about to touch her shoulder with a sparking finger. "Oh boy," was all she could say.

From outside, you could see a huge flash of light along with the sound of an electrical jolt. It sounded like a live wire going around inside the trailer. After a few short seconds, there was a calm silence.

In the Rustbucket, Gwen just stood there with a stunned expression. After a few seconds of being frozen in shock, she looked at the mirror and saw her hair was a mess again. This time, it looked like a big orange afro. Once again, she was enraged. "Ben Tenison!" she yelled.

From behind her, XLR8 laughed out loud and proceeded to run at super speed outside. From outside, the he looked at the audience once more. "The best thing about XLR8 is it makes a pretty quick escape. "Well, until next time, I'm XLR8, signing out."

_Next Time… The Stinkfly Way…_

_

* * *

_This idea was thought up by Janus Darko. Thanks Janus. I will update this story very soon.


	4. Chapter Four: The Stinkfly Way

**Chapter Four: The Stinkfly Way**

Gwen was once again fixing her hair after one of Ben's pranks gone haywire. She sat in a chair looking at a small mirror, stood up on the table, trying to comb her hair down. Try as best as she could, she could not fix it, opposed to her puffy afro look. She sighed with annoyance once she realized her hair was not going to willingly stay down thanks to XLR8's static electric shock. "Looks like I'll have to use hair jell." She said annoyed. She got up from her chair and went to the bathroom to look for the hair jell.

Outside, Ben snickered as he held a small palm size container full of a green mud like substance in his left hand. "You want hair jell? You got it." Ben once again activated the Omnitrix. In a flash of light, he became a large insect like alien, a Lepidopterran.

Removing the top from the container, he proceeded to empty its contents. "Now, Stinkfly is a useful bug like alien that is capable of flying, sticking to walls, and all kinds of awesome stuff. But that's not what I will be using to annoy Gwen with." He shot from one of his four eyes a green goo like substance into his hand. "This is." He showed. He began shooting more of the jelly like substance into the container giggling as he did so.

Inside, Gwen was still looking for the hair jell. She just could not seem to find it no matter where she looked. "I could have sworn I put it in the cabinet. I couldn't have run out already, I just bought it. Where…" she then turned as stopped when she noticed a small cylinder container on the window ledge. "How'd it get there?" she asked herself, but gave it no more thought when she picked it from the window ledge.

She sat back in the chair and opened the plastic container. She put her hand in the contents of the jar and placed some jelly like liquid on her head. She began spreading it in her hair and looked into the mirror thinking about ways to get back at Ben.

When she went back to the jar for more, she noticed an odor she did not noticed because she was too preoccupied with her thoughts. It was pretty rancid and smelled very familiar. She looked at the 'jell' and sniffed it. It was then she realized that the smell came from the 'jell.'

"It can't be…" Gwen said realizing where she smelled that odor before. It was then she heard laughter from outside. She peered out the window and saw Stinkfly flying off laughing as he flew. Gwen touched her hair and took off some of the jell, looking at it. He realized immediately it was Stinkfly slime. "Ewe…"

"What's wrong?" Stinkfly called mockingly. "The smell's an improvement."

"Ben Tenison!" she yelled outraged.

Stinkfly at this point was a good distance away laughing. "Victory smells awful, but is still so sweet. Well, until next time, I'm Stinkfly signing out."

_Next Time… the __Wildvine Way…_


End file.
